


'Crossover shots!!!'

by pjackson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjackson/pseuds/pjackson
Summary: The Arrow-verse Crossover fics guys. Enjoy.





	1. 'Nightmare'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. Tries this new crossover fics. Hope you love it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one has a breaking point. Even Supergirl. Even though she takes care to keep her temper in check, she snaps sometimes. And when there is a filthy jerk who tried to hurt her friends, she snaps big time!!

Lena was peacefully snoring away in her bed snuggling into her Girlfriend when a sound of someone falling to the floor and cursing woke her up. She blinked blearily at the bedside clock to see it was 3 AM in the morning.  _3 fucking AM in the fucking morning._ Lena looked at still asleep Kara on her side. Kara went out on Supergirl business and came back to bed just 2 hours ago. No wonder she was tired and was asleep. She jumped when she heard the sounds of someone bickering in the living room. Lena decided to let Kara sleep and got out of the bed after kissing the blonde Kryptonian on the cheek. 

 

Lena cautiously made her way to the living room to find two males bickering in low voices. Almost whispering. She recognized them from the photos Kara took on her Multiverse expedition. One Barry Allen aka The Flash and his faithful sidekick, Cisco Ramon aka The Vibe. 

 

" _Sweet Jesus Barry!!! I thought you know the time difference between the both worlds!!!" , Cisco whispered waving his hands around._

_"I do...I thought I did. Anyway, what to do now? Should we wake them up or what?" Barry said._

Lena decided to make her presence known to the intruders in her home.

"Ahem"

Barry and Cisco let out a un-manly squeal and turned around to face her. 

"Wha- Lena?...H-hey, uh. Hi!", Barry recovered first.

"What brings you to our humble abode Red?" Lena asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

"w-well...ummm...see...uhh it's, this guy..ah ", Barry sputtered. Cisco shook his head at his superhero friend and decided to step in.

"Hey, Lena. Sorry to impose like this at this time. But, we have this problem at our place. This Guy, I didn't name him yet, stole our data. Like all our data about every one in superhero team. Secret Identities. Everything. Barry managed to find and capture him. But, he didn't open his mouth till now. It's been days! To make our matter even worst, Some guys in black, not the good ones by the way, kidnapped Caitlin and Felicity. They are holding them for ransom. They are threatening to release all the info to the world and kill Caitlin and Felicity if we don't release the guy along with 100 billion $. Oliver is trying to find them, but no use. We got all the help we could. Sara and Mick are here to help any way they could."

"Yeah. Would you and Kara hep us? I really didn't want to get Kara Lena. She has enough on her plate with alien dealings here, I know that. But, we could really use your both help." Barry finished.

"Me?...How could I help?" Lena was surprised.

"Kara wouldn't stop yapping about you to us. Lena this, Lena that. She is so smart. So beautiful. You get it. We could use that smart brain of yours. Only if you are willing that is." Cisco said.

"Of course, I am willing to help. Make yourselves home guys. I will wake Kara. I am guessing we have to move immediately?" Lena asked.

Barry nodded and shrugged sheepishly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lena went into their bedroom to find her Puppy fast asleep. She was feeling guilty to wake her up. Kara looked so peaceful. Lena sighed and went to her love.

"Hey Darling." Lena smoothed out a stray piece of the blonde's hair. Kara stirred a little but continued to sleep.

"Kara, Love. Wake up."

"Hmmm....nooooo" Kara moaned.

"I am afraid there is no choice love. You have to." Lena chuckled.

"Don't wanna." Kara grumbled sleepily.

Lena sighed. Sleepy Kara is fun, but difficult to handle. 

"Come on Darling, it's important. Barry and Cisco are here." Lena tried again.

"Hmm...'arry?" Kara mumbled.

"yeah. They need our help. wake up sweetheart." Lena kissed her cheek.

" 'kay " Kara mumbled again and got up rubbing her eyes with a loose fist.

 

After half - an hour , the group was ready to go. Alex insisted to come along with them when they called her to inform what's going on.  _I am not letting my baby sister go there without me. Deal with it._

"Ready Guys?" Kara asked holding Lena and Alex on her either side. They both nodded and off they went.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lena watched with a smile while Kara was received by friendly hugs all around the S.T.A.R labs. Everyone greeted her with a firm handshake when Kara introduced her to the team. Only Barry saw her at the time he came to visit Kara. Everyone else was seeing her the first time even though they heard about her a lot from the blonde. They all went into the work immediately since there was no time to waste.

 

They all were watching Alex interrogating the Guy, Nightmare as Cisco named him,  _That guy is a nightmare. That's why. Duh!_ getting no response from him when a guy with blonde hair and a bow on his back came bursting through. He looked mad. Lena guessed him to be Oliver, The Green Arrow. Though he seemed to soften when he spotted Kara and came over to give her a hug.

"Hey, Kara. Glad you are here. It's nice to see you." Oliver breathed releasing the blonde heroine.

"Hey, Ollie. Nice to see you too." Kara gripped him by the shoulders. " We will get them back Oliver."

Oliver nodded and turned to her. " You must be Lena. " He managed a small smile. 

Lena nodded accepting the hand and shook it. "Yes. Nice to meet you. I will help in any way I can. And we WILL get them back." 

Oliver nodded at her gratefully. They turned towards the room where Aex was interrogating the guy watching in silence. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Nothing", Alex sighed. " That Rascal was trained to withstand this type of questioning. But, he seemed to be cracking a little. I bet if we push him enough, he will crack."

"Keep doing that." Kara said. " I am gonna try to find Caitlin and Felicity. If we get them first, we could think about everything next." 

"But, how? Barry searched every place in the city. Every warehouse." Mick grunted. " How can you find them skirt?"

"Barry searched every possible place, yes. But, what if they are keeping them in normal house or apartment or malls? He couldn't possibly search every household, could he?" Lena asked.

"Exactly. I could pinpoint their voices in the city." Kara said "It's a long shot, but worth a try."

"Whoa!!...you mean. You can hear them if they talk and recognize them." Cisco asked. Kara nodded.

"Cool!!! And you can tell us where they are held?" 

"If they talk, yes. Yes, I can." Kara shrugged like it's no big deal while everyone else stared at her except Lena and Alex.

"Shame you are taken cutie." Sara purred. " But, back to the situation. Try it." 

Kara nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated. 

"You wouldn't find them." Nightmare spoke for the first time. " We will prevail. You have no choice but to do what they say." he cackled.

"Shut it." Kara said with steel in her voice. He sneered at her but stayed calm.

 

Kara concentrated on her friends voices. Single word. That's enough. But, she couldn't hear them. At all.

She sighed shaking her head. " It looks like they are bound. I couldn't hear them." 

Nightmare cackled at that. Alex punched him in the face but that didn't stop him. He continued to cackle. 

Kara turned to him sharpy. She stalked towards him. Everyone in the room saw the guy's face overcome with horror but he masked quickly. Kara's back was turned toward them, so they couldn't see what expression the blonde has on her face to make him cower. Alex grinned at her little sister feeling proud.

"You are afraid. Scared." Kara said in the same steely, cold voice. It sent shivers to the heroes spine. They never heard her talk like that. She was always bubbly and warm. This was the first time they are seeing her like this.

The guy, Nightmare, scoffed at that. But, Lena can see him gulping and the sweat forming on his brow. 

"You are." Kara continued " I can hear you heart. It's beating wildly. You are terrified. Aren't you?" 

Lena saw Iris suppressing her shiver at Kara's tone. Nightmare gulped again but stayed silent.Kara wasn't even near him. Lena mused. She was almost seven foot away. Lena wondered how well he would fair if she talk to him face to face. 

"You should be." Kara said. 

She turned back to them. Kara closed her eyes to calm down and snapped them open with a small gasp. Everyone looked at her concernedly. " What is it, Love?" Lena asked.

"Heartbeat" Kara breathed. "Cisco, are there any medical files of both of them?"

"Yeah. But, why?" Cisco asked feeling as confused as the others in the room except Lena and Alex who knew how Kara works.

"If there is an audio of the heartbeats of them, Kara can pinpoint them among the crowd, where ever they are.", Alex said coming to stand beside Kara after locking the guy in the sound proof room.

"Seriously?!!" Sara asked. 

Kara nodded. "Yes. Every human has a unique heartbeat. Different Pattern. To the monitors it may seem same, but to my enhanced hearing, I can differentiate them."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Iris asked with a smile.

 

After Cisco pulled out the digital medical records of Felicity and Caitlin, Kara closed her eyes again concentrating after memorizing the pattern of their heartbeats.

All the heroes waited silently to let Kara do her thing. Lena saw Kara wince. She and Alex shared a concerned glance. Kara could pinpoint the heartbeats.But, that means she had to listen to every sound in the city and filter them. Sometimes, Kara would feel overwhelmed. She would stop when ever she feels like that, to avoid going into sensory overload. Alex clenched her jaw tight when she saw her sister push through her pain and continue. She knew how hard it is for Kara. She saw her little sister suffer throughout the years. 

After what seemed like hours Kara snapped her eyes open. "City mall" She gasped. " They are in the mall. Top floor. Store room."

Oliver and Barry breathed a sigh in relief. Kara turned towards the side and squinted.

Lena guessed she was using her microscopic vision. 

"They are in the far corner of the store room. Four guys at the main entrance of the mall. Two near the elevator. Two near the stairs. Another fours near the store room. Three inside the store room keeping watch." Kara rattled the information while everyone gawked at her.

Lena smirked.  _My Puppy._

"Guys!!" Alex snapped. " You can drool after my sister after you get them back."

Everyone chuckled while Barry rushed off with Oliver.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour later, everyone was hugging Caitlin and Felicity happily. Barry twirled Kara in the air making her laugh while Lena chuckled along.

Oliver pulled kara into a warm hug. " Thank you." he breathed. " Thank you so much." 

"Alright Supergirl!!" Cisco crowed making everyone laugh and Kara blushed bright red at the attention. 

"So, now we have them back. All we need is the location where they planted the bombs." Alex said.

"Only that bastard know the locations. And he is not talking." Oliver grunted. 

"He looked a little cramped to me. Maybe he needs a little air. What do you think, Love?" Lena asked with a grin that said trouble.

"Oh, I think he needs lots of air." Kara grinned. 

" You guys are impossible." Alex grunted rolling her eyes but a smile threatened to take over her face. 

"What is it?" 

"Umm...what do you mean by that?" 

"What's going on?"

Everyone asked at the same time, while Kara marched to the room that held Nightmare. She dragged him out by his collar and threw him on a chair.

"So, I am gonna ask you once. Where are the bombs?" Alex asked.

Nightmare growled when he saw that they found their missing members. " I ain't telling you nothing you bi-" He was cut off by Kara looming over his face inches way with her eyes glowing red. Indications of heat vision. 

"You will regret if you finish that sentence" Kara threatened him. " Where. Are. The. Bombs?"

The guy trembled with fear but stayed silent biting his lip. Everyone blinked when there was a woosh and The guy was no where in sight. Along with Kara. 

Cisco jumped up and put Kara on speakers. At first they heard nothing except for the woosh of air. Then after a second, they heard a terrifying scream. 

Lena and Alex laughed hi fiving each other. Apparently, Kara was playing air hockey with the guy. After few minutes, they had the information, adrenaline full Kara who was bouncing on her feet and their terrified to shock hostage.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them that long to find all the bombs. Lena , cisco and Felicity worked on the network finding all the information on the Heroes and deleting them. Sara and Mick were hitting on Alex. Iris and Oliver were sitting on the chairs and watching amusedly at Kara and Barry who were having a burger eating competition. Soon, everyone gathered around the eating duo betting on them. Lena, Alex, Surprisingly Oliver, Sara bet on Kara while Mick, Cisco, Iris and Felicity bet on Barry. 

"Give it up Barry. Kara's stomach is like a black hole. She can eat all our earnings away and still be hungry," Lena said looking at Barry who was turning slightly green while Kara was happily munching on her 25th burger with no intentions of stopping. 

After managing to eat two more, Barry gave up groaning while Kara whooped at her victory. 

"Damn, I should have bet on skirt." Mick groaned. Sara booed at him cackling happily while snagging her bet money. 

"So," Kara said after they all calmed down. " Can I have a dessert?" She continued innocently. 

All the heroes laughed heartily at that. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 


	2. 'Mad Sister'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara was really glad to see her friends from Earth-1 again. All of them. They were dealing with some problem in Star city and Barry came to get her. She was more than happy to do so. But Kara being Kara, forgot to do one small thing. Inform her big sister about her visit. And Alex was worried and mad. Oh so Mad.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************
> 
> Just a small one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

They got him. Kara, Barry, Oliver and Sara worked together and got the guy responsible for all the trouble that had been happening around Star city for a while.  With the others help of course. If the above four are brawns, the others are brains of their operation. The only thing that left to do was interrogate that guy in 'Oliver style' as Barry say it. They chucked him in one of the many soundproof rooms they have at star labs and were taking a little break. They were all in their gear since a prisoner was here.

Kara was happily munching on her donuts sitting on top of a table all the while swinging her legs back and forth, when an alert popped up. An alert that a breach was opening somewhere. That somewhere had been pinged at Star labs. Barry rushed off to check out who was coming out of that breach. He informed that everything was fine, so everyone went back to the things they were doing. 

Kara looked up from her donuts when she heard a very familiar heartbeat and swallowed the donut she was eating. She definitely knew who that heartbeat belongs too. Kara jumped down from the table, misjudging her strength in her panic, making the room shake when her boots thudded the ground. 

Everyone in the room looked on when Kara paced the hall nervously biting her thumb nail.

 

"Oh Rao, oh no. No no no no no. RAO, please have mercy on me. Oh my gosh!!" Kara increased her speed in pacing.

Oliver smirked amusedly. " Kara, you will put a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing." 

" Oh, shut it Ollie. That girl is nervous. " Sara reprimanded him and turned to the pacing blonde. " Okay, kid. What's got you all panicky? " 

" She is gonna kill me!!! or worse, she is gonna cut off my donuts!!!" Kara gasped turning towards Sara. 

Sara bit her lip from smiling at the cute blonde and opened her mouth to speak when a voice cut her off.

" KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS, YOU GOT SOME HELL OF AN EXPLANATION TO DO!!! "

Sara turned towards the booming voice to see a very _very_ pissed of redhead marching towards them. Beside her, Kara squeaked and made an attempt to fly away when the redhead spoke again.

" _Don't . you. dare . you little alien pest!! "_

Kara dropped down to the floor and started fiddling with her cape while her boot was kicking at imaginary rocks on the floor.

" H-hey Alex. " The poor blonde laughed nervously. " Umm...w-well..uhh. G-good day, huh."

The redhead, Alex didn't respond. She just stared hard at the fidgeting blonde making her gulp nervously.

" Excuse me, but who are you? " Oliver asked. Barry then told them all that the angry redhead was Kara's big sister. They all knew better than to come in between siblings so they just stayed calm and watched with amusement.

They all knew Kara, Supergirl, was invincible. She was _so_ powerful, yet so so kind and generous. All the heroes felt this push to protect the cute blonde, especially Oliver.  Wild Dog learned that the hard way. After he tried to hit on Kara even though the girl was oblivious to it, Oliver hovered protectively around the blonde when ever Wild Dog was present in the same room crossing his arms, bulging his biceps, a warning clearly in his stance.  _STAY. AWAY._ Kara used to give him a blinding smile and offer one of her Donuts to him. 

So, seeing that Powerful women cower from Alex, a human, was really amusing to watch. If she had been anyone but Kara's family or friends, she would have gotten her ass handed to her by now.

Felicity suppressed her giggles with her hands watching the Danvers sisters. 

"Sit." Iris watched as Alex ordered Kara. The alien silently followed the command and sat on the nearby table pouting. Alex checked over her little sister making sure she didn't have any bruises or wounds and clenched her jaw as the girl gasped when she prodded at a tender skin. But, other than that, she was perfectly fine. 

" Sorry, Alex. " Kara mumbled still pouting.

Alex moved back a little and crossed her arms across her chest prompting the still fidgeting blonde to ramble. 

" I am. You see, Alex. B-Barry came yesterday night to ask for h-help. A-and I-I w-well, I s-said yes of course. I w-was gonna visit you and tell you since I-I lost my phone in the previous fight, b-but then I remembered that you w-were on a date w-with M-Maggie and I d-didn't wanna spoil it. So, I was gonna tell J'onn but Barry got a call from Cisco at that moment. I h-had to go i-immediately and h-here I am." 

"You are hurt." Alex stated firmly.

" Whaa- pfft. No. I am not hu- OW ALEX!! " Kara cried out when Alex pressed at the younger girl's ribs.  

" You are hurt Kara! You are not supposed to be hurt!! There isn't even Kryptonite in this world!! " 

" It was just a little bruise Alex!! " Kara pouted. 

" I think it was pretty impressive. " Cisco said. " I mean, she did take the entire burn of a 100 tons C4 explosives and came out with a bruised ribs. That was so...." He trailed off when Alex turned to him sharply and Kara shook her head no from behind her.

" She did WHAT!!?? " Alex barked making everyone flinch. Caitlyn saw that even Oliver flinched a little.

" But I am fine Alex. Look. Just a little sun. I will be good as new! " Kara said standing up from the table.

" A 100 pounds C4- What the fuck Kara!! " Alex rounded on to her little sister. 

" It was necessary Alex!! It was either me or them!!" Kara exclaimed. " We both know what would have happened if it was them."

" I know" Alex huffed. " But, what if you were hurt bad Kara." 

" That the matter Lex!! I WILL be hurt. Bad. But nothing a sun couldn't heal. If it was them, they would have died!! No coming back from that. Like hell I am gonna let them die! " Kara barked. 

Oliver could see the tension in Alex. He would be lying if he says that he wasn't worried when Kara took the blast to protect them all.

" Come on Lexie, I am fine. I am here, aren't I?" Kara pouted at her sister using her puppy dog eyes. 

Alex groaned when she saw the look and gathered her little alien in a tight hug.She took a deep breath. " Just. Please don't do that again, okay? " She squeezed her one more time before letting go. 

" Okay." The blonde chirped and went back to eating her Donuts. 

Alex snatched the bag out of her hand before she could take one. " Whaa.. lexieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Kara whined making everyone in the room laugh.

" You were a bad girl Kara. So, no Donuts for you." 

" Gimme my donuts, Alexandra. " 

" Nope." Alex said making a show of taking one donut from the bag and licked the icing.

" If I don't have my donuts back, I am gonna tell Eliza about your broken ribs from a mission that you kept secret from her."

Now it was Alex's turn to whine. " Karaaaaaaaa, That's not fair."

" What's not fair is you stealing my donuts."

Alex grumbled and gave the donuts back to Kara. " Pig."

Kara gleefully took the brown bag and stuck her tongue out at her sister. " Grumpy pants."

 

Alex laughed when Kara squealed as she found her favourite flavoured donut. She kissed the top of her head lovingly and left her alone with her sweet goodies.

* * *

 

Alex officially introduced herself around the lab. She geeked out with Cisco about tech and with Caitlyn about physics. She had a great time talking with Oliver. Barry was a funny guy along with his fiancee Iris. HR was a funny guy but a smart one. 

Kara and Sara were doing push ups. But the older blonde was laughing when Kara started to do push ups with her index fingers.

" So." Alex turned to Oliver who was standing beside her. " Where is that creep who blasted my little sister with explosives?"

Oliver smirked evilly before leading the way towards the room they kept him in.

This was going to be so much fun.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?...I hope so. Sayonara peeps. Leave Kudos and Comments.


End file.
